universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barton's Pyramid
The pyramid was created by Kevin Aero/Thomas Francis and was introduced by Drake Booker after New Minion's fall. Origin Background Kevin Aero During the New Minion's Era, Kevin was current Stocking's husband when Steven married Fiona. However, because Stocking still have emotion for Steven, she would secretly became pregnent with Steven's 2nd Child. Lester and Thunder told Kevin about this, and he would later became heart broker and turn against the heroes. By punishing the Anarchy Family one and for all. Thomas Francis Also during the New Minion's Era, Thomas is the husband of Rosa Anarchy and have two twin children, George and Stocking II. However before the New Minion's Era, George's unnamed son, one of the five warriors who would face New Minion, was murder by Bloody Eyes. Razor decide to take his place and erase George and Pyrrha's Mind. However, because he didn't Rosa when Thomas told her about their unnamed grandson, Rosa turn against Thomas, blaming him to keeping the secret about George's son's death. Thomas, overaged and blood hurger, decide to make sure that both George and Elizabeth (along with Razor, Jimmy Jr., and Travis) killed each other after defeating the monster. To make sure of it, he recover George and Pyrrha's mind about their children, causing George to turn against Razor and later, leave him to dead. Thomas, still in pain over Rosa, want death into Rosa, George, and Stocking II after dealing with their mistaken.... Justice Titan The Justice Titan, former from the Teen Titan, who a heroic group of three members, Bruce Greyson, son of Robin and Starfire, along with Albatross and Rorek II, twins (daughter and son) of Raven and Rorek. Once testing the alchemy, Rorek II want to turn Peter into a strong warrior to turn him into a perfect warrior to protect Sabrina if her father, mother, and twin brother been murder by Nightmare. This later backfire as during the Nightmare's battle, destroyed rocks and walls fall into the alchemy and ruined the spell, turning Rorek II into a monster. With no choose, Albatross is forced to trap the monster of her brother into the book. Bruce, enraged over losing a member, point the figure into Razor and Sabrina, blaming their to causing Rorek II's lost, but in reality, because they're the son and daughter of Blackfire, who also his aunt. With a new member, Tyson Spencer, Bruce Greyson and Albatross decide to make sure Razor's life became a living hell. Everts Booker know Kevin and Thomas will designed the pyramid with their technology and evil thought of death. With the assisting of the Justice Titan, the pyramid is designed into a death chamber. Stocking tries to reason with Kevin and Thomas about their heartbroken pain. Untrusted by the woman who never love him in many years, Kevin send the Justice Titan to attack Stocking. As Stocking is in pain, Kevin use a small steel spike pillar and smashed it into Stocking's stomach, who was holding Steven Jr., planing to "put his son to sleep", but in reality, injured him with a birth deflect. Aftermath/New Beginning Rules It features a large triangular four-side with pillar of steel spike structure which encloses the battlefield. The spikes maybe small, but is filled with Barton's Toxic, Lady Barton's blood after her death. This feature participants, team up or free-for-all, with the objective to each other. The objective of the match is to eliminate each opponent by murdering them. The winner of the match is the last one remaining participant/team and. Battle List Battle for the Soul Discs During a chaos war going on, the battle was to decide who will face DarkHeart and ended the war. (the original battle was for the lost Soul Discs before DarkHeart changed the rules) Team Bruce II vs. Team Mino During a feud between Mino and Mary Blazefire, King Razor decide to make Mino and his team go against his father, Bruce II and his team, to ended this madness. Since Team Mino won, King Razor had to erase all of the Anarchy's Crime Files away, but had Team Bruce II won or Mino use a Mind-erasing Headbutt, he and Jennifer should be banned from Hectare City. Team Leo Irvin vs. Team Kevin Aero Jr. Saver of Men Vs. The Silver Arms (Off screen) Saver of Men Vs. The Aero Warrior (Off screen) Saver of Men Vs. Team Demon Boner (Off screen) Saver of Men Vs. Satellite Disasters (Off screen) Saver of Men Vs. Mishima Zaibatsu Team Diamond and H.I.V.E. vs. Team Greyson and Anarchist (Off screen) Team Steve Smith vs. Team Toshi Yoshida (Off screen) Team Jessie Abyss vs. Team Kevin Lifeness Enforcers vs. Rebellion After Demitri rip the Royal Scarf, this leave Hectare City without a true king. The winner would take over Hectare City as King until Randal in grown up between Enforcers's Alex Vesa and Rebellion's Lao Tsung. Team Jeff Goldbullet vs. Tean Jerrod the 2nd Owner Edition: The Enforcers vs. Team Hercules Duplex: The Whole Enforcers vs. Dreaded Z's Army and Killer Bug True Man Power Trip/Hectare Warriors vs. Original Titans/Scene of Justice (Offscreen) Hectare Warriors vs. Team Spud Mod Team Hectare vs. Team Scumocide Team Hectare vs. Team Navarre Hawk backlash the Altena due to Angela's lack of support of over her missing magic. He then turn against the Altena, believing that Angela and her mother, Valda, the Queen of Reason were working with Koren to eliminate Mana, along with Bigieu and Dark Prince. With the death of his friends, Eagle, Bill & Ben, Hawk turn against those who support the death of Mana, including Gingka Storm, Kung Jin, Velvet Cast Naga Anarchy, Fu, and even his own people who believe that he killed Eagle (thank to Bigieu faming him.) Jessie Abyss decide that it's enough and challenge Hawk under Barton's Pyramid. Danny Star and Zema Hair also side with Jessie in his team. However, Hawk decide to revived the fallen Judgement Day, as Kizer, Kurt Anarchy, Hugh Owain and Fiona Blazela decide to jump ship with Narrave. Wolf Reaper, Jeff Fischer, Max, Steve Assistant, Toshi Yoshida and Young Cricket were about to joined Hectare, but was injured by the hand of Judgement Day and Kurt. Wasp Gamelon also joined Narvare in to take the roles of his foster father, Brother Blood. Luckily, Joseph Belmont and Kung Fu Man joined Team Hectare, as KFM healed Max up and let him to compare. As Fiona show herself joining with Narrvare, she order Stocking to joined Team Hectare as a punishment for the death of their husband, Steven Star, or their automatic lose. Later before the pyramid, Leo Irvin was hired by Hawk to support his team while Kuai Liang siding with Hectare. Since Team Hectare win, Hawk and the other will have to rebuilt their sins, with Hawk being lockdown over his sins. Has Team Narrvare win, they're allow to start a war with the Atlena and Hectare, as not only will Angela and other who work with Koren will be lockdown, but Hawk will gain custody of Angela's unborn twin daughters, promise to get cruel against their. The other rules was that if Stocking didn't enter the pyramid or if someone get DQ'ed, cursed necklace will killed those who wear it (i.e. Shannon Rose, Chi, etc.), as what Bigieu did with Jessica. Team Icy Steven vs. Team Stockgil By the Numbers Number of Warriors - 12 to 34 Number of Warriors in Total - 280 Number of Participants who have survived & has a perfect row of victories - Rachael Star (6 survived and 4 victores) Number of Most eliminations in the Barton's Pyramid - Rachael Star (10 killed) and Hei Kazama (8 killed) Number of Most Eliminations in a Single Barton's Pyramid Match - Alex Vesa (7 killed) and Jack the Hedgehog/Hei Kazama/Serrator (6 killed) Number of Most Appearances - Rachael Star (8), Vivi Lars (5), Justin Sawday (5), and Frederick Diamond (5) Number of Most Victories - Rachael Star (6) and Vivi Lars. (4). Number of Warriors who have been eliminated - 230 Number of the Longest Survival Time in a Single Match - Jack the Hedgehog, Mino, Enginner, Robin, Rachael Star, Leo Irvin, Felicia Jr., Jack.M, Hei Kazama, Kevin Lifeness, Hercules, Steven III, Steven Star, Dark Steven, Ellis Lostness, Gingka Storm, Toshiyuki Star, and Ashely. Number of the Shortest Survival Time in a Single Match - Mike BlazeStar, JACK-X, Erick Fangs, Mia Bug Durble British, Kizer, and MJ. Participant List Category:Location Category:Match